Worthy
by MsSleepyMonster
Summary: Post-Insurgent. Tobias and Tris are at the hands of Evelyn after the video finishes playing in the Erudite lobby. Things are about to change, more than they had ever imagined. It's a little dark now, but it will have some romance in it too! Rated T-M. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first Divergent Fanfic and the setting is after Insurgent after the video is shown. I am dying to know what happens after and I can't wait for the last book, so here's my rendition of what transpires after! I absolutely do not own Tobias/Four, Tris, or anything else related to Divergent. Hope you enjoy! ~ MsSleepyMonster

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 1**

_..."My name will be Edith Prior," she says. "and there is much I am happy to forget." _

_Prior. _

_The video stops. The projector glows blue against the wall. I clutch Tobias' hand, and there is a moment of silence like a withheld breath. _

_Then the shouting begins. _

To say there was shouting would be a gross misinterpretation of the deafening noise that errupted in the Erudite HQ lobby. There were cries of rage and disbelief in the crowd from both factioned and Factionless origins that demanded to know what was going on.

My eyes jumped around the room nervously to watch the confused faces of the people around me. Everyone finally knows the truth. And if the truth is for the greater good, why do I feel like everything is about to get much, much worse?

I looked up to Tobias' face; his jaw was tightly clenched, his face unreadable. His eyes, however, darted around the room before resting on mine. The dark blue depths were wide and held fear, uncertainty. What are we going to do? We are out-numbered and out-powered by the Factionless; our leaders were scattered and divided; and were without trust in our own friends. We were in big trouble. Before I could do more than squeeze tightly onto Tobias' grasp, the sounds of gunfire drew all eyes to Evelyn, who still stood by Jeanine's body.

"Enough." She barely raised her voice, yet it carries through the crowded lobby. Her eyes were calculating, her stance unaffected by the unexpected media. "Now then. As I was saying, the time for factions and division is over, and if you disagree, you are more than welcome to join our dear friend, Jeanine Matthews." She waved her gun at Jeanine's limp and lifeless body on the table next to her. I noted that a pool of blood had started to congeal on the table beneath her, and dripped lazily to the floor. Nobody made a move.

And why would they? We wouldn't stand a chance; not without any guns or allies.

"Under my leadership, we will take over the city and create a better future for ourselves. _'Faction before blood'_ will no longer be acceptable, especially in light of recent events." Evelyn's eyes found mine and latched on hard, freezing me to the spot. Tori's gaze followed, and I could suddenly feel all eyes on me. My faction was Dauntless. I knowingly schemed behind them with Marcus, an Abnegation council member. I killed one of my best friends. I am no better than the cruel people in the video, with the exception that I did it all for one reason: to unleash the truth.

"Tell me, Beatrice," Evelyn continued, purposely calling me by my Abnegation-given name, "How does it feel, to be a traitor to the people you have called to be your 'family'? Was it worth it?" I thought of Marlene and her infectious smile; Lynn, how she appeared to be scowling all the time but the friendships she held with Uriah and Marlene; Uriah's kindness; Tori's expression when she realized I was trying to save Jeanine. I thought of Will, and what might've been running through his mind when I shot him and killed him. But then I think of Christina; she believes me. Tobias believes in me. _My parents believed in me,_ I think, and blink my tears away.

"I could ask you the same question. I never trusted you, not since the moment I first saw you," I retorted. "If you want to ask me about betraying family, look in the mirror. You faked your own death in Abnegation 9 years ago, only to miraculously be alive. Then you manipulate your own son into forming an 'alliance' when you mean to enslave him just like the rest of us." My cheeks felt warm, anger rising at how she could audaciously call me a traitor when she was no better.

"I did what I had to do to make sure everyone knew the truth. I did not betray anyone." I slowly finished. I was not going to apologize; yes, I wish I didn't have to lie to Tobias about staying back, but now he knows the truth. He understands. He squeezed my hand, giving me strength. Evelyn did not look fazed. She walked over to where we stood, her footsteps echoing.

"I have told you before, and I will tell you again. You are temporary in his life. I am his family. And under my rule, I say he is no longer your concern. Separate them." Her last comment was to two nearby Factionless soldiers who tore us apart; I couldn't fight back because of my shoulder. Tobias punched the guard closest to him and lunged for Evelyn, but was then wrestled to the ground by two other soldiers who swiftly punched him in the abdomen and then in the back. He glared at Evelyn from where he knelt on the ground.

"My dear son, don't look at me like that." Evelyn said with mock sincerity. "You have two options. You can co-operate with me and do exactly as I say, let go of this imp, and she will live. Or you can continue to play this childish game and she dies."

I simply stared at her; what a liar. She would have me killed on the spot no matter which option he chose. But I know who he is. I know what he will choose. And I both love and hate him for it.

"No! Don't, she'll kill me either way-" I started, pleading with him.

"You won't harm her if I co-operate with you." Tobias interrupts, staring at Evelyn evenly. She smiled.

"Yes-" She started.

"Give me your word," He cut her off. "that she will be left alone." I couldn't believe it, he was falling for it.

_No, no, no!_ I screamed in my head, tears gathering into my eyes and blurring my vision.

"You have my word that she will be left alone." She repeated. Tobias turned to me, his eyes trying to drink me in, trying to memorize every detail of my face. His eyes are full of regret and words left unsaid.

"I will co-operate with you." I stop breathing and at first I feel nothing. As he says the words the room fades away and I'm staring only at him.

_He didn't say that._ He did NOT say that.

His words echo in my mind, burn into my memory, and memories of the past flash before my eyes, each one cutting my heart into a billion pieces.

The first twinge of curiosity at the dark blue eyes with a patch of lighter blue near the iris when he helped me out of the net on Choosing Day.

My outrageous impulse to hold his hand.

The sense of safety I felt near him after the Chasm incident and all our stolen moments and kisses together.

He told me he loved me. Everything we had been through, together.

I heard a cry that sounded like an animal being slaughtered. _What a terrible sound,_ I think. But then I come back to the present, and I am the one making the terrible sound. I am slumped on the ground, supported only by the guard that holds me by my injured shoulder, though I don't feel the pain from there. My heart is being ripped out of my chest with barbed wire and lit aflame.

I don't hear anything else as I am dragged away from the Erudite lobby, into dim hallways and left in a dark room. I can't move. I can't think.

To have been killed would have been better, merciful, even. Yes, this was much worse. Even my deadened soul knew that this was more painful than anything I have had to endure. I don't know how long I sat in excrutiating silence, but after what felt like an eternity, I let myself cry.

**A/N: Wow. That turned out a lot darker than I originally even intended. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all your constructive comments and positive feedback! I feel loved. I know it's a darker start than some of the other Divergent fanfics out there, and some of you may worry it'll get too dark... but I promise you it won't. I found this chapter difficult to write, but I hope you enjoy it, all the same.

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 2**

_Tobias' POV_

"I will co-operate with you." I clenched my teeth as I said the words and stared at Tris. She may think that she's not important or that I may be fine without her, but she's wrong. I would have left Dauntless a long time ago if I hadn't met her. Her stubbornness makes me want to push her limits; her selflessness makes me want to protect her; she makes me feel alive... Hell, she makes me _feel_. Twenty seconds ago I was faced with an ultimatum from my back-stabbing mother; work with her and renounce Tris to keep her alive, or keeping working with Tris to learn the truth and we both die. It wasn't much of a choice to make - I had to keep her alive.

_Why doesn't she get it? How can she be so reckless and selfless at the same time?_ She said that when I was under the simulation she couldn't shoot me. Said it would be like shooting herself. As the guards dragged Tris' wailing form away, my heart is breaking; before I met her, I would never have imagined that possible. Clenching my teeth and fists were all I could do to control myself from beating the nearest person to a pulp with my bare hands.

_Evelyn may have given me her word that she will not harm Tris, but I can't trust her. Not after what she's done._ I need to play nice, or as nice as I can manage until I can get a plan going to get us out of here. I continually struggle with kindness, as my memories of Amity remind me.

Evelyn's army began to round up the remaining Dauntless and Erudite people to lead them away from the hall. I stiffened when I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder.

"You will get over her. Let us look to the bright future of a free people." I glanced up at her face and saw her looking reverently over the backs of people leaving the hall, as if she truly believed she was liberating us from the confines of our factions. It didn't look liberating to me; if anything, this was just as bad as being mind controlled except that you were fully conscious. And I feel responsible; as a Dauntless leader, I made the call to an alliance with the Factionless. I think back to when Tris and I were in my room, just after Evelyn and Tori announced the attack plans.

_"It's not a natural alliance is it? But we have the same goal." I tell Tris when she asks why the Factionless were so quick to work with us. _

_"Right now. But what happens when the goals change? The Factionless want to get rid of factions, and the Daunless don't."_

_Ah Tris... you were right to be suspicious,_ I think. Truthfully, I had already thought of that, but I was hoping to pull the rug under them first. Looks like my mother wasn't going to give me that opportunity.

"I'm not doing this for you." I reply gruffly, pushing her hand off my shoulder and standing up.

_Tris' POV_

My eyes start to burn and water from being open for so long without blinking. I am sprawled out on the cool concrete floor of my dark cell, staring at the shadows and lights that peek out from under the door. Footsteps come and go, a few quiet voices, and then I'm left in the silence again. My eyes close and I release a breath I wasn't aware of holding. It's been several days since Jeanine's death and the downfall of the factions. I don't know the details, but it would appear that it went rather smoothly - the remnants of Abnegation silently accepted; Amity and Candor submitted to the Factionless without much of a fight; Erudite, for all their knowledge wisely turned themselves in; and while Dauntless also conceded, it was not all silent or willing. Dauntless value bravery and loyalty, both of which were violated when they partnered with the Factionless. Evelyn gave a speech about how factions divided us, and made us think we were unable or unsuited to achieve values other than those of our own; she said we would be better without the factions.

"Look at us!" Evelyn gestured to the crowd before her. "The factions did not accept the Divergent, those of us capable of thinking freely and differently! No, the factions cast you out. The factions did not save you from the cruelty and violence of human nature!" I could hear her words from where I was kept, and thoughts of Eric shooting the Candor child without a second thought made me shudder.

"Factions created this mess. And the only way to fix it, is to get rid of it."

I suspect that most of the remaining citizens believed her to some extent. Relations among all of the factions were tense for years, each believing the other factions were hiding or keeping things from them. They weren't entirely wrong. Tobias told me that he wanted to be in a place where there were no factions, where people could be brave, smart, kind, selfless, and honest. I don't think this is what he had imagined.

"What do we do now?" I asked aloud, to no one in particular. Evelyn was, so far, keeping her end of the deal with Tobias. Someone had come into my cell the day after the video release to tend to my shoulder. The stitches are healing and it doesn't ache as much. But, I still don't trust Evelyn. My instincts have been relatively accurate thus far and I decided to listen when it told me something wasn't right. Evelyn would eventually reveal her true colours, and when she did, I needed to be a step ahead.

I never expected Tobias to see me, after he decided that keeping me alive was more important than pursuing the truth that so many Abnegation and our own friends had died for. But I silently prayed that he would find a way to sneak in to tell me that he had a plan, that he knew what he was doing... anything. Evelyn was probably keeping him plenty preoccupied.

More footsteps, grunts, and the sounds of whispered death threats drew me from my thoughts. Around this time of night, peopl were brought to the cells, to be tried for their crimes. I thought of Christina, and how I had coerced her to work with me and prayed that she was alright. Shadows played at the bottom of my door and I heard the lock turn. I sat up quickly and leaned back into the corner of the room.

"You have a visitor."

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think; hate it? Love it? Got ideas? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Whoa another chapter before the week is out?! I Hope you like - I didn't have a whole story line worked out when I originally started writing this story, so I write as ideas flow. Have an idea? Review or PM me!

I still don't own Divergent/Insurgent.

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 3**

_Tris' POV_

"You have a visitor." I looked up, seeing Edward at my open door. He stepped aside revealing my visitor and my mouth curled into a smile - something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Uriah!" I cried, feeling a relief for seeing someone familiar and from a time before the Faction war. Uriah had always been kind to me. And while I didn't think I deserved his kindness now, after deceiving him, I still welcomed it. Uriah gave a nod to Edward, who then left us alone, closing the door. Uriah crossed the room in 3 strides and knelt beside me, lightly gripping my shoulders and looking at me.

"Tris, are you alright?" Uriah whispered as his dark eyes searched mine, his brows frowning slightly. Uriah seemed older than he did a few weeks ago, tired. He had bags under his reddened eyes, and he didn't wear the carefree smile he had in Dauntless. The losses of Shauna and Lynne were still fresh.

"I'm alive." I responded. I didn't have much else to say. "What are you doing here?" It seemed strange for Uriah to visit me so late at night.

"I'm checking on you. Four is worried." He replied softly, sadness crossing over his eyes. "And I'm worried about you too. You're too Dauntless for your own good sometimes." We sat in silence for a few moments, letting our memories of the last few days wash over us.

"What's happening out there, Uriah? How is Four? Christina? Tori?" _Caleb?_ Since Uriah was among those that helped the Factionless to take over, he wasn't considered a traitor; I hated to think that Christina might be locked away in a cell like I was, for helping me... or worse.

"Four is... dealing. Evelyn is keeping a close watch on him, that's why he can't see you. So he asked me to check on you. Tori is fine; angry, but fine." I remebered Tori's scandalized look when she realized the Factionless had turned on them, and the anger that made Tori a lot scarier than I had ever seen her. I bit my lip - what about Christina?

"Uriah... where is Christina?" I asked quietly. Uriah was playing with his shoelaces while biting on his upper lip.

"Tris... There was nothing any of us could do. The Factionless are trialing everyone they consider criminals. She was found guilty of knowingly going against the alliance... I'm sorry." Uriah choked out, his eyes begging forgiveness. I stared at the floor, wide-eyed in shock. Christina was my best friend. I asked her to help me because I knew her Candor brain would want to find truth over anything else - I manipulated her, and now she was gone for helping me. My eyes started to burn as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to burst from behind their barriers. This is my fault. I did this.

"I'm glad you're safe, Uriah." I whispered. I couldn't bear the thought of any more of my friends being put to death because of me.

"Are they going to kill me?" I'd rather know up front; I would be able to come to peace with it.

"I'm not sure. Four bargained with Evelyn to keep you alive, but she's a tricky witch." Uriah admitted. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on my bent knees, hugging myself into a little ball. I felt Uriah press something cold and sharp into my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Uriah had given me a small, sharp knife.

"Look. I can't lose anyone else. And Four can't lose you. This isn't much, but I know you can do some damage with it. Take it and use it if you need to." Uriah was speaking in a hushed whisper, his eyes emphasizing the urgency.

"I need you to be Dauntless when it counts." He gave me a brief hug and stood up. He knocked on the door 3 times, and left me alone in my dark room. I felt stronger after seeing him, and a small flicked of hope sparked inside me. I silently thanked Uriah and hoped my actions wouldn't get him killed next.

I woke up with a start the next morning to the sound of loud banging on my door. I checked to see that the knife was still stowed away in my sock near my ankle, and breathed a sigh of relief. I stretched and to my surprise my shoulder felt much better. My door opened and Edward waited for me to bring me to the bathroom. I managed to hide the knife clenched between my teeth as I showered silently, wondering what would happen today. I was given a yellow t-shirt and black pants to wear, which I donned after toweling myself dry, and hiding the knife in my sock again. As we walked away from the bathroom I noted that we weren't heading back to my room. I knew better than to ask Edward questions, so I waited until we had come back to the lobby in what used to be Erudite headquarters.

It was packed - it seemed like everyone was there, traitors and non-traitors alike. In the center of the room there seemed to be a small clearing, with three people in the middle. My breath caught in my throat. Tobias, Evelyn, and Marcus. _What is going on?_ Whatever was going to happen, it looked like Evelyn wanted an audience.

"Marcus Eaton. You are being tried for your crimes." Evelyn's voice rang out, silencing the murmurs and talking in the room. Marcus was sitting in a wooden chair, clenching the arm rests so tight his knuckles were white. Tobias stood behind Marcus, scanning the crowd, his eyes stopping when he had found mine. I inclined my head with a barely perceptable nod. _I'm ok_.

"You are charged with spousal and child assault, forgery of death, and conspiracy against the alliance. How do you plead?" Evelyn's cold eyes taunted her husband.

"I didn't forge death, you did!" Marcus spat. "I thought you were dead!" I looked to Tobias to see his reaction; Tobias' eyes were on his father, contempt palpable. But otherwise, he stood very still. I looked to Evelyn who wore an amused expression.

"How do you plead?" She repeated.

"Guilty." Came Tobias' voice. Evelyn and Marcus' eyes flicked to their son; Marcus' eyes were narrowed in distaste, while Evelyn's were eyeing Tobias with surprise. Tobias looked away from Marcus and raised his eyes to Evelyn.

"He is guilty of assault, forgery of death, and conspiracy." He concluded coldly. Was this Tobias trying to win trust of the people again, like he did in the dining hall of Candor? Evelyn's calculating eyes stilled on Tobias for a moment before she smirked.

"And what do we do with those who are guilty?" She asked with arms wide, turning around to face the crowd.

"Kill them!" shouts rose around me, and I looked to Tobias with horror. _Is this what happened with Christina? Were you there when she was tried?_ Tobias avoided my gaze.

"The people have spoken! He is guilty!" Evelyn roared, and there were more cheers. She walked over to Tobias and handed him her gun. "I believe you should have the honor."

Tobias stared at the gun in his hand, as if making a decision in his head. He pursed his lips into a thin line before checking the barrel and taking the safety off. I looked around for Uriah; I saw him standing off to the side near the exit, Tori, and Zeke nearby. I noticed that they all had guns stowed in the waistband of their clothing - were they allowed weapons now?

I had always wanted Marcus to pay for what he had done to Tobias, and I'd often dreamed I would be the one to do it. I thought that by killing Marcus, justice would be served and I'd feel relieved that he would no longer be a fear in Tobias' landscape. But this seemed like a game. Like it was being done more for humiliation and satisfaction than for true justice. The fact that Evelyn had gathered everyone to watch, was like we were spectators in a ring fight between a puppy and a wolf. I knew that Marcus was not by any means innocent; he had done terrible things and I hated him. But this... wasn't fair.

I heard the metal click of Tobias cocking the gun and holding it to Marcus' forehead. Marcus stared in silent rage at his son, who calmly and evenly said,

"Marcus. Be brave."

* * *

**A/N:** Another cliffhanger! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Big THANK YOU to all my reviewers and followers! I appreciate your support! Things have been kinda busy on my end so I apologize for getting this out later than I wanted. Enjoy, read, & review!

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 4**

_Tobias' POV_

"I believe you should have the honor." Evelyn sounded proud and confident as she held out her gun to me, as I had hoped she would. I whole-heartedly believed that Marcus was guilty of so many crimes; how many years had I dreamed of this moment, where I would finally be able to put a stop to the recurring nightmares, the fear in my landscape? Evelyn was finally giving me the chance to put all of that to rest, and nobody would question my authority again.

_Then again... Evelyn isn't quite so innocent herself,_ a part of me that chased after truth nagged. _She isn't much better; she forged her own death, is manipulative, and has a twisted sense of right and wrong. Is she exempt from the same fate that Christina met?_ I flattened my lips together in a thin line so she wouldn't notice my wavering thoughts. Tris was right - my parents deserved each other.

I played nice with Evelyn after the day the video broke out. I bargained with her to keep Tris alive, even if it meant I had to act like I didn't know her. I had to gain Evelyn's trust. It killed me to go days without speaking to her when I knew she had so many unanswered questions, and had lost so much. I had Uriah check on her the day after Christina was sentenced - she was Tris' best friend, I suppose. She had a right to know. I felt like a coward again, like I did that day when I admitted regret for choosing Dauntless over Abnegation - I couldn't be the one to tell Tris that I didn't defend her friend, a fellow Dauntless, because I needed to stay alive to save everyone else. I wanted to help her - but if I did, I would have blown Evelyn's trust, and my negotiations for Tris' safety would have been for nothing. No, I would allow that task to fall on Uriah, and knowing him, he would leave me in the clear. I could almost laugh at the irony; after two years of feeling like I truly belonged in Abnegation, the home of the selfless, I turn selfish, Dauntless, for the woman I love. Tris has been my undoing ever since she stumbled into my life.

I turn my attention back to the task at hand, as I undid the safety on the gun and checked the barrel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tori, Zeke, and Uriah at the exit of the doors. Right where they were supposed to be. It wasn't easy, to go about meeting these three without raising suspicions, but if there is something that the Dauntless are good at, it's finding their way in the dark. Thank god for weapons training; while I couldn't hand each of them a fully assembled hand gun, I was able to smuggle in parts at a time for them to assemble themselves. What Evelyn didn't know was while she had handed me her gun, I already had one hidden in the band of my sock. I looked at Marcus as I cocked the gun and held it at his forehead; he was glaring at me with barely contained rage.

_Bastard,_ I thought, _you have no idea how long I've waited for this_. I clenched my jaw. _The plan, the plan. Tris._ I reminded myself, and I relaxed. This is for more than my past.

"Marcus. Be brave." I addressed him the way that the Dauntless spoke to each other when preparing them for the end. The tension in the air was so thick that I almost thought I would choke. The only thing that was preventing my arms from shaking and giving me away was the slow, rhythmic breathing I had practised so much during my Dauntless initiative training that it was second nature. I knew what I was about to do was insane, reckless, even. I was going to have to be brave.

I abruptly spun on my heel and before anyone could speak I landed a headshot at Evelyn without a second thought. Screams of panic and confusion filled the lobby as the formed leader of the faction revolution crumpled to the floor. I didn't look at her as she fell, I couldn't. I roughly undid Marcus' binds to the chair and ran toward Tris, where I knew she would be conufsed, shocked, and maybe even horrified. When I reached her, I held her at arms' length and searched her eyes - would she be afraid of me? I couldn't stomach the thought. I would explain to her later. As I started to hear gun shots in the air, I grabbed her hand firmly.

"Tris. We need to go."

_Tris' POV_

I couldn't believe what I saw. One minute I thought Tobias was going to kill Marcus, and the next minute, Evelyn is dead. I knew Tobias was ranked first in his initiate group, but seeing him change gears so quickly startled even me, and I started to see Tobias differently. He wasn't just a man with four fears and a troubled childhood, nor was he just the man I loved; he was deadly and capable of killing. These details had eluded me until now because of how Tobias didn't seem to relish in the violence that the typical Dauntless did. He always seemed to be a silent, powerful force to me - only now, it wasn't silent at all. Screams filled the lobby and people started to push and shove, frantic and unsure of what was happening. My eyes landed on Evelyn's limp body on the floor and the blood that was pooling around her head. She hadn't even had time to scream. I was shaken from my thoughts when Tobias was at my side.

His touch was familiar but unfamiliar at the same time as he grasped my arms to look at me. It wasn't gentle, but not untender; it seemed almost desperate. It reminded me of the time when we were near the fountain after Al's death, how he had wrapped his fingers around my chin telling me to avoid my Abnegation impulses. I remembered how I felt surges of electricity through my skin. It makes me feel small. Before I can say anything he takes my hand and says we have to go. The sound of gun fire brings me back to reality, and I follow him wordlessly. I run and keep running, even when my lungs turn to fire, and don't look back.

* * *

**A/N:** Well. That was certainly different. Let me know what you think! - MsSleepyMonster


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Whoa! You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the positive feedback and reviews on the last chapter, it means so much to me! I'm pretty much going to be telling this story for alternating POVs, just so we get more of an idea of what's running through each characters' head.

I forgot to mention this in chapter 4, but I still don't own Divergent or Insurgent, as they are property of Veronica Roth. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 5**

_Tris' POV_

It's been 2 days since Evelyn's demise, and the only thing that I know for certain is that everything is changing. Everything has _already_ changed. What I knew as a way of life is no more - I have no faction to return to, and even if I could I'm not sure it would feel the same. Dauntless was a release for me, a place where I could be myself and be all the things I couldn't in Abnegation; selfish, strong, free. More than that, I learned that bravery and selflessness weren't all that different. It was my bravery, or selflessness, whatever you want to call it, that drew Tobias' attention when I was an initiate and the dangers that ensued as part of being Divergent.

I remember little of what happened after Tobias killed Evelyn, only bits and pieces that seemed to blur into one another like a badly made movie. Tori, Zeke, and Uriah joined Tobias and I as we headed out the doors, aiming gun shots at anyone who tried to stop us. I didn't bother to look for anyone else to join us - all the people I trusted were either already with me, or dead. I don't know what happened to Caleb but I decide that I don't need to know. He clearly had no trouble putting his faction's needs and values above all else in true _faction before blood_ fashion, and while there were no more factions, I feel like I need to do the same to move on. The sooner I accept that everything I knew in the past no longer matters, the sooner I can regain a sense of equilibrium.

I feel the surface beneath me rumbling and even though my eyes are closed I know we are on a train. The whistling of the metal wheels on the track and wind whipping through the car is familiar to me and I give myself five seconds to pretend that everything is normal again. There are a few hushed words being uttered in the car and I decide that it's time to wake up and find out what the next step is. My right shoulder protests slightly as I push myself up from the floor and I blink rapidly to let my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in.

Tobias sits to my left, leaning against the wall with one leg drawn up to his chest and the other stretched out, arms relaxed at his side. His dark brown hair is mussed up and he looks tired, but watches me carefully. Tori is across from him with both legs bent and her arms and head draped over them. The silver streak in her hair looks like it has gotten bigger since I last saw her, and while a part of me feels something akin to relief or gladness that she is alive and on the car, some other part knows that eventually my defiance to her, my act of betrayal, will not be forgotten or forgiven. Uriah and Zeke sit across from me, both sprawled out on the floor and staring out of the car to the passing fields. It doesn't take a genius to know what they are thinking about; they are still mourning the loss of their closest friends, Shauna and Lynn. I feel a pang of shame - I haven't really thought much about Christina since Uriah told me that she was killed. What kind of friend am I? Maybe I am just still in shock from everything else I've lost and it hasn't really hit me yet.

"Where are we?" I ask Tobias, deciding to forgo ice-breaking chit chat. I was never very good at it, anyway.

"We're heading toward Amity - or what used to be Amity. We are going to rest up, get supplies, and then we're going to see what's outside that fence." He replied in the same voice he used when he was Four, the Dauntless initiate instructor. I frowned slightly. He was still trying to prove his dominance among what remained of his chosen faction. Hadn't he done enough to prove himself a leader? I nodded and looked away. He must have sensed that I was not blind to his intentions, because I felt his warm hand cover my own and squeeze gently.

_Now is not the time to be angry and be nit-picky,_ I reminded myself, so I allowed myself to close my eyes, sigh, and gently rest my head on his shoulder to let him know I wasn't angry.

The remainder of the train ride was short and silent, nobody talking unless it was necessary. We jumped off the train and started toward the unmonitored fence; Tobias punched in the code and we walked toward the Amity headquarters hoping that they would still be willing to help us. I was surprised to see that almost nothing had changed; we walked through the Orchard and the smell of earth and sweet fruit remind me of when we were last here - and of when I ran to tell Tobias that Dauntless and Erudite had come looking for us. I quickly push that memory from my mind and focus on the glass buildings ahead of us.

We approach the second building on the left; we found Johanna Reyes there when Tobias, Caleb, Marcus, Peter, and I escaped from Abnegation. I started to wonder if she would still be here - I remembered she had gone against Amity's decision to remain uninvolved in the war. But when we arrived at the open room, there she was. She was still dressed in red and wore her hair pulled away from her face, revealing her beautiful, but scarred face proudly. I blush slightly remembering how I'd commented that she'd be prettier if she didn't cover her face while under the influence of the peace serum. Apparently she decided to listen. She didn't look surprised to see us, but some tension seemed to leave her body when we stood before her.

"You made it," she said, walking toward Tobias and shaking his hand in Dauntless custom. Tobias nodded.

_So there was a plan after all,_ I concluded in my head. It didn't pass my notice when Johanna's good eye fell on Tori, it narrowed slightly and her lips managed a grimace in greeting. No doubt her last encounter with Tori at the Erudite lobby was still fresh in her mind, and she hadn't forgotten the warning she gave: _Do remember, though, that sometimes the people you oppress become mightier than you would like_. I swallowed hard; there was tension everywhere and if things weren't awkward before, they certainly were now.

Johanna led us into the Amity compound and down some hallways to vacant rooms for us to use. Tobias was getting ready to hand over his guns as per her conditions the last time we stayed here, but she stopped him.

"Circumstances have changed. If you would like to keep them, I will not object. But please, keep them out of sight." Tobias and the others nodded their thanks as Johanna left us. Uriah, Zeke, and Tori each retreated to their own rooms leaving Tobias and I standing in the hall awkwardly.

Tobias has his hand on a doorknob, twists it open and enters; I'm about to open the room next to it when he pops his head out and asks, "Are you coming?"

I give him a small smile and nod, entering the room behind him and close the door behind me with a soft click.

* * *

**A/N:** TA DA! A long chapter, I know - and not much appearing to happen within it. But it sets the stage, trust me. Read & review! ~ MsSleepyMonster


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I love reading the reviews that you guys write! It really inspires me to write more, and it's nice to know that you guys are enjoying the story. So, since you guys asked very nicely, and you've tagged along thus far, here's some romance for you! Enjoy!

As always, Divergent/Insurgent are not mine, but Veronica Roth's.

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 6**

_Tris' POV_

As I stand in the small room alone with Tobias, I am unsure of what to do. Do I hug him? Do I ask him how he is feeling after shooting his own mother? As the thoughts swarm in my head, I realize that the events of the recent past have put some distance between us - not only physically, but emotionally as well. I've faced and learned things about both of us that make me feel like I did the first time I met him, and I realize that I am intimidated by him. Intimidated by his prowess, his strength, and the Dauntless side of him that made him dangerous.

Tobias was turned away from me putting his guns on the dresser as I took in his appearance from this new point of view; his actions were bold and sure, and I could see that whatever awkward boyishness was in Tobias, was gone. He catches me staring at him in the mirror above the dresser, his dreaming blue eyes losing their steely edge as they stare into mine through the reflection. He turns to look at me and for what seemed like a long time we just stand there, not wanting to be the first one to make a move.

As I lose myself in the blue-grey depths I come to a decision. He has saved me over and over again, not only from Al, Peter, and Drew, or Erudite, or Evelyn; but also from myself. He pulls me back from the edge of recklessness, sometimes painfully reminding me that my actions extend beyond my own well-being. Without needing to touch me, he anchors and steadies me to give me strength. He may have blood on his hands, but so do I; we've both killed out of need and desperation. He is Tobias - _MY_ Tobias, and I know that much hasn't changed.

Without a word I close our distance in four strides and crush my lips to his.

_Tobias' POV_

When Tris kisses me I tense initially, not expecting it, but I relax and feel an intense wave of relief wash over me. She was staring at me intently just moments before, and it made me feel exposed, scared - she looked afraid of me, afraid of what was capable of. Tris was the one person I never wanted to fear me; I wanted her to know me, _all of me_, good, bad, and everything in between. As I'm holding her small body in my arms I feel more human and savour the feel of her lips and body fit against mine, and the fact that she is physically with me, where I know she's safe.

The kiss started out intense, driven by our need for physical contact. I feel her soft lips part beneath mine and I take the opportunity to explore her mouth, fearing I won't have the chance later. She moans softly and tangles her fingers into my hair, sending tingles down my spine. The kiss changes into a more fierce longing with an urgency about it that had me backing Tris against a wall, holding her in place as our lips and tongues meet passionately. I'm acutely aware of the feel of her lithe body pressed up so tightly against mine and suppress the urge to do anything more.

Tris breaks the kiss drawing shaky breaths and buries her face into my chest as her small arms wrap around my waist. I close my eyes and we stand like this, immersed in our own protected coccoon of each other, and I am reminded again of how close I was to losing her. In the chaos of everything around me she is the only one I can't afford to lose, the one person I am willing to risk everything for.

"I love you." I mumble softly into her hair. I know she knows, I've told her before. But I want to tell her anyway. Her grip tightens.

"I love you too." She croaks, her voice full of emotion. She pulls away slightly to look up at my face, trying to trace over every feature to commit to memory. I watched her while she slept on the train and I noticed her face was thinner, slightly gaunt from malnourishment; she had some cuts and bruises from fighting herself in the simulation, and she slept fitfully, occasionally crying out. She had endured so much in the last few weeks that it amazed me.

"Are you hurt?" I ask. _How are you holding yourself together?_ I wonder. Last I saw her, her right shoulder was pretty messed up. We hadn't talked much in the last two days and I needed to know if she was injured anywhere else.

"I'm ok. My shoulder is better, but it's still sore." she admitted. "And I think I could use a bath or shower." She adds, wrinkling her nose. I crack a small smile - we both were dirty and smelled of sweat.

"I think there's a bathroom over there," I nod to the door at the far corner of the room. "You go ahead first." I kiss the top of her head, and reluctantly release her from my embrace. She pads into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair and letting all my pent up emotions from the last few weeks leave my body. I was surprised to hear the door open again; she'd barely been in there for a minute.

"Um... Tobias, could you help me? I can't take off my shirt." I turn and she is peeking out from the doorway with a towel around her waist and her T-shirt still on. I swallow nervously and clear my throat.

"Ok sure." I try to sound casual, nonchalant as I walk over toward her. I keep my eyes on hers as I grasp the bottom hem of the T-shirt and try not to think about her soft skin as I carefully ease each of her arms out of the material and over her head. Her arms automatically cross her chest, trying to cover herself, shy.

"Thanks." She whispers and backs into the bathroom closing the door once more. I continue standing at the door until I hear the water running. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and lean against the wall.

Ever since Tris told me about her fear in her final test, I was extra careful to make sure I didn't seem like I was pressuring her in any way. I didn't want to rush anything until we were both ready, especially after everything that has happened. But I couldn't ignore the feelings that started to surface when I'd helped her with her shirt and admonished myself silently. No. I wouldn't dream of ever acting on those intentions until I knew she felt the same.

I can't help but notice that Tris didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with her. I decide to save us both some unnecessary embarassment and busy myself doing something useful. I find a pair of khakis and a yellow T-shirt in the drawers that look like they'd fit Tris and set them over the arm of a chair near the bathroom. I glance at the bed and I feel the consequences of lack of sleep finally catch with me. I plan on only laying down for a few minutes but I am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm. How was it? Let me know what you think! ~MsSleepyMonster


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm sorry this one took a while to get out; I've been swamped studying for a really important licensing exam (no big, just my job depends on it) so writing had to take a back seat. Thanks for your patience!

Divergent/Insurgent are property of Veronica Roth.

* * *

**Worthy: Chapter 7**

_Tris' POV_

It seemed like an innocent enough request, asking my boyfriend to help me with my shirt since my shoulder was too sore to work properly. In hindsight, I couldn't have been more wrong. Tobias and I had a line drawn as far as our intimacy was concerned, and I worried that asking for his help might've somehow blurred the line.

As I dried myself off with a towel I realized my second blunder of the day - of course, I had no clothes. I glared angrily at the ceiling, demanding to know why I was making so many careless mistakes this early in the day. I decided to blame it on hunger and lack of a proper meal in days.

_Let's make things more awkward, shall we?_ I scoffed inwardly as I wrapped the towel around my body and peered out of the door looking for Tobias. I saw him lying on the bed, relieved to find him asleep when he didn't move. My gaze fell to the chair by the bathroom door and I realize he's pulled some clothing for me. I creep towards the drawers, afraid to wake him up, and grab a pair of underwear and retreat with the clothes to the bathroom to dress. It's tricky getting clothes on when your skin is still damp, but the heat from the shower has helped with my shoulder, so at least I can dress myself. I re-emerge from the bathroom, clothed, and approach Tobias' sleeping form.

He looks younger in his sleep when his face is relaxed. His facial structure is like a stone-chiseled greek statue, perfect and beautiful. He has some stubble on his chin from not shaving for a few days, and his dark lashes rest against his cheeks. He doesn't snore, but breathes lightly through slightly parted lips. I smile as I watch him sleep and relish in the fact that he is mine. I don't want to wake him up, so I carefully lie down next to him with one hand propped under my head to continue watching his chest rising and falling with each breath, finding it calming and relaxing. Scarcely 15 minutes later he wakes with a start, bolting upright, and nearly smacking me in the face.

_Tobias' POV_

_I am running through a dark stone corridor I don't recognize, hearing my own panicked breathing and footsteps as I hurry through the passage looking for Tris.I suddenly hear screams to my right and I take off in the new direction before I can mentally register that they belong to her. _

_I reach an open room made of stone with an open skylight with three people in it; two hooded figures stand over Tris, who is splayed on the floor, pain and suffering obvious on her face and her body. Tris doesn't like to show weakness and seeing her beaten, helpless, brings white-hot rage to my eyes _

_"NO!" I cry, recklessly throwing myself at the two hooded figures. I don't know what I'm doing; I have no weapons. But I can't control myself._

And that's when I wake up. I sit up so suddenly my head spins as I unconsciously swing my right arm out. I'm breathing heavily, my eyes wildly scanning the room until I find her face. And she's fine.

"It's just me, Tobias," she soothes, touching my arm gently.

_It was just a dream,_ I realize, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind lately." I didn't elaborate; I was sure I didn't need to. Tris nods, understanding, as I knew she would. We don't need to explain ourselves, and that's what I like about us. As much as I appreciate it, I know that it won't stop the nightmares and they will continue to torment me until... I have resolution, I guess. When that would be, however, was a mystery to me.

"Tell you what," she says breaking the silence, "I'll grab us some food while you clean up." She offers. Anyone else would see that offer as being kind, selfless, helpful. But I know Tris is giving me space to face my demons and collect myself so that I wouldn't appear frazzled and weak in front of our group. My god she is smart.

I gratefully accept her offer and I head into the bathroom as she heads out. Letting the streams of hot water and steam envelop me, I feel my muscles - which had been wound tight for what seems like forever - start to relax. As I stare at the water swirling at my feet and circling the drain, I'm surprised that I'm remarkably calm for someone who murdered his own mother recently.

_You had to,_ I tell myself, _To get Tris out of there_. I clench my teeth at the thought that Marcus had also benefit from my actions. When I'd found out that my mother was alive a year ago, something inside me still felt some sort of bond to her. But after years of wondering why I was condemned to live with Marcus until the Choosing Ceremony, after working with her, and after she'd threatened to turn everything around on us - I realized I had no loyalties to her, _I owed her nothing_. So, the decision was deceptively simple.

By the time I had dressed and come out of the shower Tris was sitting on the bed cross-legged with a plethora of goods in front of her. She brought some fruit, a few muffins, several rations of bacon, as well as some juice. How she'd managed to carry all that back was a mystery to me, but my rumbling stomach was too busy thanking her to let me ponder on it.

We ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' company. When we'd filled our bellies, I knew she was waiting for me to talk.

"I had a plan, sort of." I begin. "Generally, it involved getting you and the others the hell out of there as soon as possible. I hadn't worked out how I was going to do that, but I knew I needed to get Evelyn to trust me. That's why I struck the deal." I knew that was what she was waiting to hear; she knows I love her, but she'd already told me once she thought perhaps my love was fragile - I couldn't have her think that again.

Tris nods her head with her eyes focused on me, accepting my statement. That's a good reaction, coming from her. I continue.

"I couldn't risk talking to you in case someone ratted to Evelyn, and I knew Edward was guarding you, so it would've just blown everything. Christina's trial was the day after. I'm sorry Tris - but I couldn't do anything." I remember seeing Christina sitting the same 'trial', if you can call it that, that Marcus was sitting; she was accused of knowingly going against orders, and collaborating with other traitors.

Her Candor eyes trained on me, full of fight and stubbornness, but the anger in her eyes hadn't been directed at me for not saying anything to save her; if her eyes could speak, they would've said _you better save her, or God help you, I will curse you forever_. I knew Christina and Tris were good friends, and the fact that Christina had been able to move past Tris accidentally killing Will proved that. But I had a new found respect for Christina that day, as her eyes willed me to save Tris, if not her. I had to force myself not to scream and tear the gun from Evelyn's hands as she delivered the final shot.

Tris brings her hands to her face, resting her head in her hands, as if silently saying a prayer for her friend. After a moment of silence her hands come to rest on her ankles; her eyes are red, glistening, but no tears fall. I don't coddle; it's something I've never done, and something Tris doesn't need. Plus, I think she would resent me if I tried.

"I had been meeting with Tori, Uriah, and Zeke at random times during the night to work something out; we smuggled gun parts so that we would be defenseless". I prevented myself from adding, _again_. Tori was livid when she discovered the Factionless had come from behind us, and her pride still hurt from Evelyn calling her a 'Dauntless woman with a leg injury' - Tori was used to the one doling out insults, not the other way around.

"Evelyn wanted everyone to see her humiliate Marcus. I played along, though I have to admit, it wasn't hard. And when she handed me her gun, it was almost too perfect. And that's where we are now." I finished lamely, sensing that perhaps Tris thought I'd have more to share. She continues to surprise me.

Her blue eyes are looking at me thoughtfully, still red from earlier. Though she continues to say that she isn't 'pretty', at least in the conventional sense, I think she's beautiful. Her sense of understanding, wit and intelligence, and fierceness, mixed with her strength and desire to leave no one behind was a beautiful mix. She closes her eyes, as if relieved that my story was short and had no extra surprises, and laid down on the bed patting the spot beside her.

My lids feel heavy as I lie down next to her, drawing her into my arms. Fatigue sets in again, and we fall asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** The feedback I'm getting from you guys is incredible! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying the story this much! :) Sorry about the long wait again; it was Canadian Thanksgiving weekend and I was away from a computer for a few days. I found this chapter a little tricky to write, but I hope you guys like it!

Divergent/Insurgent and all its characters belong to Veronica Roth. ~ MsSleepyMonster

* * *

**Worthy: Chapter 8**

_Tris' POV_

The next few days in Amity were tense. In between resting, eating, and planning for our next move, _some of us_ weren't quite sure why we needed to.

"We have already killed Evelyn, so the factions are free to do whatever they want," Tori argued one night while Tobias was going over our future itinerary. She seemed to think that things would just magically revert back to normal, that people would forget all the bloodshed, the death, and the fear that had transpired in our city over the last few months.

Nobody would forget - nobody _could_ forget that unless they were Divergent, they were open to be controlled without a second thought. Divergent status was now pretty obvious; but that didn't mean we were trusted or liked. People feared what they didn't understand but Divergence was no better understood now than it was before. It was still taboo.

"And who do you suppose is going to want to still be in a faction? All of this -" I gestured with my hands, "-this war, has forced everyone to be divided, to choose one loyalty, and for what? _Faction before blood_? We can't go back to the way we were before. You may be faction leaders right now, but who is going to trust us? As Divergent, we are still feared and are seen as a threat to everyone else's safety." I couldn't help but throw all the evidence right back at Tori; I had a hunch that she was Divergent, but she openly denied it. But how else could she have made it through that Simulation to get to Jeanine?

"There are still Dauntless who are loyal to us!" Tori spat back, her eyes narrowing at my response. I thought of Peter and his shifting loyalties to the highest bidder, and laughed.

"Factions don't mean anything to anyone anymore! Now that everyone knows we were nothing more than an experiment to drive out the greed and tendencies for power - which, by the way, failed - and that there is a whole other world out there, there isn't anything to keep people here!" I cried in disbelief that Tori could be so simple minded. I looked around to Zeke and Uriah, who had been silent for most of the meeting. Uriah's gaze was focused on the table in front of him, chewing on this thumbnail. Zeke had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

"Look, I know this isn't what you wanted, Tori," Tobias started, trying to soothe the situation, "but we can't stay here; do you think you'll forget everything? That when you go back to your Tattoo shop, everything is going to feel like normal?" He sounded tired, almost like he was pleading. I didn't know much about the history of friendship between them, but I assumed they were friends.

Tori stared at Tobias, as if seeing him clearly for the first time and bit her lip sensing that her view wasn't shared.

"The people of our city don't know how to be anything else than their factions. You saw how Candor handled the threat before; they are able to reason through logic, yes, but they aren't brave, intelligent, selfless, or kind. Not in a way that is useful, anyway." Uriah's response came, drawing my attention. He was referring back to the time when Jack Kang was trying to negotiate peace with Jeanine through Max.

I'd always liked Uriah. He always made me feel comfortable in otherwise uncomfortable situations. But this seemed like more than a simple statement.

"So what are you suggesting?" Tobias was in leader-mode again, focusing on Uriah. Uriah looked up from his spot on the table.

"We need to teach them how to be more than just themselves. We need to teach them how to think for themselves - like Divergent."

_Tobias' POV_

I like Uriah - not just because he's the little brother of one of my best friends, Zeke, but he's a nice guy, and not a sack of adrenaline like some of the other Dauntless-borns. But the second I hear his suggestion I think he's a little nuts. Judging from the reactions around the table, I know I'm not alone.

"Teach them to think like Divergent." I repeat, dumbfounded. _How the hell are we supposed to do that?_

Uriah shrugs. "It sounded like a good idea in my head." he says sheepishly. _No shit,_ I scowl in my mind.

"We're currently in 'happy land'. How exactly are we supposed to do that?" No matter how I imagine it, I can't see any of the Amity willingly engaging in any kind of free thought. No, they'd rather remain drugged as peace-loving hippies, and sing camp fire songs.

"We have no idea what the state of things are, back in Dauntless or Erudite. I just got out of there, I'd rather not go back." Zeke admitted. He wasn't Divergent, I know, but even he thought his brother was crazy. "Besides," he added, "what are we supposed to do, go back, have everyone gather 'round in a classroom, and teach them Divergence 101?" The more we talked about the idea, the more and more ridiculous it sounded.

"It was just an idea!" Uriah retorted, obviously wishing he hadn't said it. I looked to Tris - she'd been oddly silent.

"Tris. What do you think?" I needed her opinion on this - I thought it was outrageous, but she had a way of seeing things make sense when nobody else did. I had to admit; she was better at these things than I was. She glanced between Uriah and myself before answering.

"Uriah has a point, that the others don't know how to think except for how they've been trained. But I don't know if we would be able to teach them anything, even if we tried." Tris explained.

"What do you mean?" I didn't like to think that being Divergent made me _better_ or smarter than anyone but Tris seemed to.

"Divergence is more than being willing to think different ways," Tori cut in. I'd forgotten that she knew as much about Divergence as anyone; I wouldn't bring it up, but I suspected it was more than just because her brother was one.

"To be Divergent, your brain actually processes things differently, is able to handle more than one way of thinking, readily. Divergent minds are able to effectively combine the aspects of selflessness, bravery, logic, kindness, and intelligence, for reasons other than the obvious. Take the Aptitude Tests, for instance: each choice within the test is supposed to isolate for a specific trait from each faction. Ideally, a person from a faction would respond to each choice in a predictable way, given that they'd been brought up a certain way for sixteen years." Tori explained.

"Now, occasionally people will have another way of thinking, which usually results in them choosing a different faction from their own. It doesn't happen all the time, and it's usually just one other faction they have an affinity for, so it's not a big deal. A Divergent handles choices differently - choices aren't just decisions to be made. They are complex, and a great deal of thought and organization goes into them. I've seen enough Divergents go through my testing to know that." Tori crossed her arms over her chest while I took in her explanation.

"What about my result then? I got Abnegation, and only Abnegation." Sure, Tori's theory made sense, but I certainly didn't fit in that algorithm.

"Your result was puzzling, I have to admit. You really did everything that a perfect Abnegation would do. But then again, I have to wonder if your choices were the result of your upbringing." Tori mused, and I stiffened. She meant the fact that Marcus was on City council, and had probably beat selflessness into me, whether I believed in it or not.

Tris caught onto the meaning of Tori's statement and gripped my hand under the table, which was balled into a fist.

"So it's not just a matter of 'teaching' them to think differently," Tris cut in, trying to get the subject back on track, "they just may not be physically capable. And I don't think we're exactly the best teachers for helping people to think differently." She was right; the four of us have some of the most volatile personalities. It does not bode well for teaching something as abstract as this.

I sighed. This meeting was supposed to be simple; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! Your support is always appreciated! I think I need to issue an apology here for taking so freaking long to get this out - I've been working like crazy and haven't had much breathing room, so I would like to thank all of you for still sticking around! I would especially like to thank WilliamsTori for helping me out with an idea for this coming chapter and for being so helpful!

Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

Divergent/Insurgent belong to Veronica Roth.

* * *

**Worthy - Chapter 9**

_Tris' POV_

This is insane, ridiculous - I am not a teacher.

We'd all left the last meeting a few nights ago feeling the same way; bewildered, indignant, and even a little pissed off. But underneath it all, we also felt some excitement. We were venturing into unchartered territory, doing something we'd never done before - it was kind of amazing.

Uriah's idea to teach others to think like Divergernt won out - the bigger question was just _how do we teach them to think for themselves when it's all we've ever done?_ I tried to think back to a time when maybe, just maybe, I'd ever been like everyone else, and had a one-track, Abnegation-wired way of thinking. I come up empty; I've never been a model Abnegation citizen. Even when I was four years old I didn't fit the mold. I remember how Caleb scolded me for not giving my jump rope to the little girl on the playground who didn't have anything to play with.

I push thoughts of my past life, my past family, away. Everytime I think of them, it hurts too much.

I toss the apple I'm holding in my hand up in the air, and catch it, squinting as the sunlight filters through the shifting leaves in the canopy above me. I'm outside in the Amity orchards in the shade under the trees; if anyone could see me, it would look like I'm enjoying the spring weather without a care in the world. I remember what that felt like, under the influence of the Peace Serum - it felt nice. I didn't have to fight, I didn't have to worry. Sometimes I wish I could feel like that again.

I hear crunching of grass behind me and I know it's Tobias before he sits down next to me, putting a hand around my shoulders, an apple in the other. He's already taken a bite, and in the comfortable silence all I hear is birds chirping, wind ruffling through the trees, and Tobias chewing.

"How are we supposed to do this?" I ask him, pleading him for the answer. He always knows what to do.

"I don't know. It all depends on how many people decide to come with us." His simple reply leaves much to be desired.

"_What_ depends? What difference does the numbers make?" I was getting annoyed.

"The teaching method, of course. It's not that different from getting new initiates. If only a handful of people decide to make the switch, we can do more one on one teaching, like we did for new initiates. But if the numbers are significantly higher... we may have to just wing it." His answer trails off, and makes me nervous.

"Couldn't it possibly be dangerous, if we have so many people? What if we get separated, and then it happens to be an Abnegation, or Amity, and they get lost, and don't know how to protect themselves..." my breath hitches and I'm speaking faster than my mind can think, halted only by Tobias' arms on my shoulders.

"Shhh wait. Listen. Nobody is going to get lost. Nobody is going to get hunted down. That stuff is over." His voice was firm, leaving no room for discussion.

"But, Evelyn..." He wasn't going to hear any of it.

"Over. Don't worry about her." There was a note of finality, so I decided I'd let it go. For now.

"How are you, Beatrice?" His casual tone took me by surprise.

"Beatrice? I thought I told you I prefer Tris?" I slapped his arm playfully. "And I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." I sank into the warmth of his arms and breathing in the fresh air. It made me feel giddy.

"It's been so weird lately, we haven't had time to ourselves. I want to spend more time with the girl that made me want to stay." His honesty was so pure and soft, I almost couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. I turned slightly to look at him.

"Tell me your favourite colour." It seemed silly, but I wanted to know things about him, even little silly things. And after all we've been through, we could use some silly things.

"Burgundy. Yours?" _Burgundy? Really?_

"Black." _Because it reminds me of freedom_.

"Black isn't a colour." Tobias taunts.

"Sure it is. It's technically all colours combined. So there." I defiantly answer, jutting my chin out. He takes the opportunity to brush his lips against mine, and the argument is forgotten.

To this day, I still get butterflies when I make contact with him. As we sit under the tree with sunlight streaming through the leaves, this moment feels perfect, and I want it to last.

Surprisingly, it does last. We are uninterrupted, and I feel the fluttering feeling in my stomach as my heart rate picks up, and my breathing starts to become more shallow. Usually around this time, I panic and run away, and he lets me. But I decide today, I'm not running.

I feel Tobias' body stiffen, as if he's prepared for me to step away at this point. I tangle my hands in his hair, a not so subtle message to him that I'm not going anywhere. After a moment, he breaks the kiss, leaving us both breathless.

"Are you ok?" He asks. He always asks. I grin against his lips.

"Yeah. I'm feeling brave today." One of his eyebrows raises delicately.

"Oh? How so?" That playful voice returns. _I like it when you use that voice..._

"I'm still here aren't I?" I lean close to his ear and whisper, "And I wouldn't mind if we went back inside away from prying eyes." I saw his pulse jump in his neck and it made me grin, knowing I had that kind of effect on him.

"Are you sure? You haven't had any Amity drugs today have you?" Tobias' voice sounds guarded, almost like he's afraid that this is all an effect of an aphrodisiac serum lurking in the food.

"I'm sure. And no, no drugs. I promise. I don't want to be afraid of something that makes me want to be closer to you." I pause, looking into his eyes, searching for anything that would tell me he doesn't want this. "I want this. I want to be with you."

Tobias kissed me lightly on the forehead before looking at me again.

"I want to be with you too. I love you, Tris."

I feel as light as air, as we pick ourselves up from the ground and walk back towards Amity compound, hand in hand.

_No more running. I don't need to anymore._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I thought we needed some romance up in here. R&R!


End file.
